villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Jane Hudson
Jane "Baby Jane" Hudson is the main villain of the novel and film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?. She was portrayed by the late actress Bette Davis in the movie. History In the days of Vaudeville, Baby Jane Hudson was a highly successful and wildly adored child star billed as "The Diminutive Dancing Duse From Duluth." In the film version, a prologue set in 1917 shows her performing with her father, while her mother and sister Blanche watch from backstage. Because of her success, Jane is the breadwinner and sole source of income for her family. However, she is also a spoiled and bratty child offstage. She is still favored and pampered by her money-hungry father, who caters to her every whim while her mother attempts to soften Blanche's unhappiness and envy. The novel reveals that the sisters eventually move to Hollywood to live with an aunt who favors Blanche the way their father had preferred Jane. By the mid-1930s, Blanche and Jane are in Hollywood. Blanche is a successful actress while Jane gets film work only because her sister's contract demands it. One night, an inebriated Jane mocks and humiliates Blanche at a party, provoking Blanche into running away in tears. That night, Blanche is paralyzed from the waist down in a mysterious car accident that is unofficially blamed on Jane, who was found three days later in a drunken stupor, with no memory of what had happened. The accident ends with both Blanche and Jane's career. Jane spends the next three decades living with and caring for Blanche. Over the years, Jane sinks into alcoholism and mental illness. A TV retrospective honoring Blanche's old films sends Jane into a jealous rage as she realizes that she is no longer the ingenue she once was. She cultivates the hope that she can revive her child act, even though she is now approaching old age. Jane is driven to desperation by the combination of the increased attention towards Blanche, her discovery that Blanche plans to sell the house and have her committed to a mental hospital, and her futile attempts to revive her long-dead career. She steals Blanche's money to pay for an accompanist and for adult-sized versions of her little-girl costumes. She kills her sister's pet parakeet and serves it to her for dinner, thereafter keeping her as a virtual prisoner in her room. When Blanche's cleaning woman, Elvira Stitt, threatens to report Jane's abuses, Jane murders her and disposes of the body. After a call from the police asking about Elvira, whose family has reported her missing, Jane worries that she will be caught. When the accompanist she's hired, Edwin Flagg, discovers Blanche bound and gagged in the bedroom, Jane flees to the seashore with Blanche. On the beach, Blanche reveals that it was she who was driving the night of the accident, having intended to kill Jane; she blamed the accident on Jane, who had been too drunk to remember. This revelation sends Jane over the edge: "You mean, all this time, we could have been friends?" she says. This revelation also shatters what little grip Jane still has on reality. Jane then goes off to buy ice cream, at which point the police identify her, but Jane succumbs to her insanity and delusionally regresses to her childhood and finally becomes "Baby Jane" once again. She dances like a child for the crowd that has gathered to watch the bizarre spectacle. Gallery Baby-Jane-Hudson.png|Jane as a child star of Vaudelle in 1917 hqdefault13.jpg|Baby Jane singing "I've Written a letter To Daddy" in 1917 1_BJuUAlR-3U36s6NMNDeZHQ.png|Jane with a Baby Jane doll FaqOHneX_400x400.jpg 301cf06e09b91709402a1399fc0c0d48.gif Que-fue-de-Baby-Jane.jpg blanche-and-baby-jane.jpg Joan-Crawford-Bette-Davis-What-Ever-Happened.jpg bette-davis-victor-buono.jpg|Baby Jane singing "I've Written a letter to Daddy" in 1962 as an old woman baby3.jpg tIvPfLHT.jpg 165771988.jpg|The old Baby Jane with her Baby Jane doll tumblr_odq5hnvCSf1soti42o1_250.jpg tumblr_pneg64vWKI1qdwl9jo2_500.jpg What-Ever-Happened-to-Baby-Jane-image-what-ever-happened-to-baby-jane-36380529-1260-1600.jpg Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Titular Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Starvers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Dissociative Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty